


Back then Minghao vs Present Minghao

by isshobae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gyuhao, M/M, tsundere minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isshobae/pseuds/isshobae
Summary: Mingyu thought at 2 in the morning





	Back then Minghao vs Present Minghao

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this last night at 1 am because my wifi disappointed me,English is not my mother-language so please leave me comment and tell me if i have any grammar mistake,thank youuuuu

I love my boyfriend

 

I love Minghao

 

I love him back then and I love him present

 

Why is there a back then and a present ? Simple.My love Minghao used to be a fluffy cute little ball of sunshine back then,but now,he is kind of different.Now he is a hot cute little ball of sunshine

 

Back then,Haohao was really cute,extremely cute I would say.His face is cute,his eyes is cute,his boppy nose is cute,his lips is cute,his voice is cute,everything about Hao back then scream "CUTE".I remember he used to be so shy.His face flushed every time I gave him a kiss,the tip of his ears redden everytime I whisper "I love you" in his ear.And his body,oh my jisoos,his body.His frame was so small but it fits in my arms.Even the height was perfect.When he laugh,he would put his head on my shoulder and when we sleep,he would snuggled against the crook of my neck.There was this one time,he would sit on my belly,gave me kisses after kisses just to woke me up.And when I finally opened my eyes,he would giggled while covered his mouth with his sweater-paws and told me "good morning" in the sweetest way possible.Gosh,I love him.

 

My Haohao was precious and cute and need to be protected

 

And then,Hao got hot and bold.His face features got sharper,he looks more mature but I'm not complaining tho.He's got more eager and bold,does things he never did before.He used to hate everytime I got high,but now,we even got high together.Matter of facts,sometime Hao and I would blaze it,got high together and fuck our high away to The 1975.Gosh,when he flutter his hazy red eyes and moaning my name with that voice while riding me.Boy was it the best feeling ever in the world.Haohao started changing too.He started working out to be more define,now he got these guns and biceps but it's also doesn't matter,I'm still bigger and will always be the bigger spoon when we cuddle.He also isn't so shy anymore.He change from kisses to wake me up to blowjobs to wake me up.I repeat, _blowjobs to wake Kim Mingyu up_ and I am 100% not complaining about that either.

 

My baby is definitely precious and cute and hot and need to be protected

 

"Kim Mingyu,I'm cold.Get your ass back to bed"

 

And that was my cue for going back to bed.He might sound kind of mean,but I believe the true intention behind that was "Kim Mingyu,I'm cold,let's cuddle".Why do I know that ? Because he is my baby and I can see through him.Gosh,look at him being all snarky snappy and spread out naked on my bed moaning my name then later go to sleep wearing nothing but my big hoodie,snuggled against me like I'm his heater.That was probably the hottest yet cutest thing I've ever seen.And my Haohao was probably the hottest cutest walking creature on Earth,I believe that

 

Oh,Minghao is definitely the most needed to protected things on Earth,at least to me

 

"I love you,Minghao"

 

"Go away,Mingyu"

 

He mean "I love you too,Mingyu" by that anyway

 

**Author's Note:**

> ,i still have another angsty gyuhao fic i want to post but there are too many grammar mistake T_T   
> my twt is @itspeachyb come be my friends pls


End file.
